


the night goes on

by Anonymous



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tenn should have realized sooner that the drink was drugged.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	the night goes on

Tenn realizes too late that the drink is drugged.

He feels a hot breath against his ear as fingers rub against his nipples through his shirt. His limbs are heavy and his mind is hazy. Drool drips down his chin as someone kisses him passionately - all tongues and teeth. 

“Heh, can’t believe we’d get so lucky. To think that Kujou Tenn is so easily fooled,” someone laughs. Hands deftly undoes the buttons of his shirt and slips inside. Tenn couldn’t stop the moan that escapes his lips when warm fingers tweak his nipples, the skin on skin contact making him lose his mind.

“How long will the drug last?” he hears someone say.

  
“It’s not lethal. So as long as we want.”

“Heh, that’s good. I want to take my time with this one.”

Tenn feels himself being moved into a lying position, the man kissing him stopping momentarily to hook Tenn’s legs over his shoulders. Something fumbles with his pants’ buttons.

Then he feels heat through his boxers.

He gasps, hips bucking at the contact.

“Tenn-kun likes it! Dude, touch him more. Make him go crazy.”

“Nn...No…” Tenn tries to say but he can’t hear himself speak. He can’t move. It’s like his body is refusing to listen to him.

“Don’t worry, Tenn-kun,” someone breathes into his ear, “We’ll take care of you all night long.”

Fingers. There are fingers inside of him. Two? Three? Tenn doesn’t know. He feels flashes of heat and pleasure and there is pressure coiling into his groin. He hears himself moan and mewl when someone’s finger brushes against a particular spot.

“Found it.”

The fingers don’t stop after that. They begin insistently brushing and poking Tenn’s prostrate, to the point that Tenn begins to cry, his body jerking and bucking as pleasure continuously shoots up his spine. He thinks he’s crying now, as he feels something wet run down his chin. 

“I- St-” he gasps, “C-coming!”

Something slams down at the base of his cock, causing him to cry out in pain.

“Not yet, doll,” someone murmurs, “You can’t come until all of us have our turn.”

Tenn looks at the man through his blurry vision. The man is smiling and it’s the most terrible smile he has ever seen. 

“H-huh? What are you - Hngh!”

The fingers disappear for a split second before they are quickly replaced something bigger. Harder.

“N-no.” Tenn tries to shake his head. “Stop, please! Don’t - gh!”

The pain that he feels when the man forcefully thrusts into him is nothing like he has ever felt. Tenn thinks he’s being split into half.

And then the man starts moving.

Tenn doesn’t know how long they’ve been fucking him. How many men have come into him. He wonders if the night has ended.

He wonders if his members are looking for him now.

“That’s right, love,” he hears someone say, “Take it well.” The man thrusts deeply, making Tenn cry out and claw at the couch below him. There is a salty taste of come on his tongue - the man’s friend who “loves it when Tenn has his pretty mouth wrapped around his cock like a whore” came again. His free hand is forcefully made to pump another man’s cock, the man moving his hand up and down fervently.

Someone is kissing him now. He can’t tell. There are too many sensations. Pain. Pleasure. Tenn’s mind can’t keep up. His body is being moved here and there to the point that he is not even sure if the body is his anymore.

He feels something warm spurt inside of him.

_Ah_ , he thinks through his haze-filled mind, _again_.

He is barely given time to process it when he is lifted up. “My turn” someone say. Tenn mewls high and clear when he is slammed down onto the man’s cock, pleasure shooting up his spine faster than he could process it.

“Tenn-kun! You came already? What a slut.”

“Hey, I have an idea,” the man says a while later as he lazily thrusts into Tenn, bouncing him up and down on his lap. Someone stuffs something in his mouth. Tenn could taste the familiar saltiness.

“Mm? What is it? And hey, what are you doing, you weirdo. Stuffing his come-stained underwear in his mouth like that.”

“What?” His friend protests. “It’s hot! God, I wish he’s wearing a thong, though. It’ll be hotter to pull the string tight against his ass as he pleads and cries.”

“I got band-aids. Want to put them on his nipples?”

“Heck yeah!” 

The man thrusting in him lets out a sigh. “ _Anyway,_ you asshats. Listen up. My old man is having a meeting with his friends on the top floor. What do you say?”

There is a round of laughter.

“Heh, you sick fuck. Your mind scares me sometimes.” Someone fondles his nipples again, causing Tenn to moan. “Hear that, Tenn-kun? Your night is going to be much, _much_ more exciting.”

The old man licks his neck and thrust in him deep. Tenn’s tears spill down his cheeks as he is forced to take it. Someone has his hand around Tenn’s cock, fully intending to drive him off the edge. 

“President, I must commend your son. He made this meeting much more...interesting.”

“I do enjoy a little voyeurism myself,” the old man chuckles. “Isn’t that right, Tenn-kun? How does it feel to be fucked like this? Having your legs spread in front of these men?”

He gives another thrust. Tenn cries out in pleasure, his body nearly doubling over at the intensity of it.

“Can we keep him, son?” Tenn hears him say.

“For the right price.”

“What a shrewd businessman you are.”

Tenn hears a chuckle. “I learn from the best.” Someone presses a gentle kiss on Tenn’s temple. “Have fun, Tenn-kun.”

The hand on Tenn’s cock finally drives him off the edge and with a loud cry, Tenn comes.

“How pretty! As expected of Tenn-kun!”

“President, I’ve had the place booked for several more hours.”

“Excellent. For someone as pretty as him, we should take our time.” The president continues to thrust into him, his hand touching Tenn’s sensitive cock. He licks a wet stripe along Tenn’s back. Tenn shudders. Heat is starting to coil down his groin again.

“I’ll even take you home, Tenn-kun. Would you like that? My son and I have a lot of free time and we’re terribly lonely. We can dress you up prettily in lace and silk as we fuck you in those clothes. Or we can dress you up in nothing at all! Hahaha!”

A hand snakes to tweak Tenn’s nipples, in tandem with the hand on his cock.

“Keep us company forever, Tenn-kun.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
